


the days that passed us

by ribbitsy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, F/M, M/M, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Reddie, eddie has a daughter, well kinda pennywise you'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitsy/pseuds/ribbitsy
Summary: kids go missing all the time. eddie could recall the names of every kid that went missing when he was young. betty ripsom went missing his first year of high school , george denbrough the year before and victoria fuller the year before that . it was an epidemic . there was always some parent on some news show crying about some kid. eddie was a go-to victim, he supposed, short and small and thin. but he was fourty-one now and married and a father and he wasn't going missing anytime soon.he wasn't going missing. no one was going missing. things were good - perfect, even. but then, someone did go missing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really super new to writing - especially in this fandom - so please let me know what you think! i'll try and update this weekly if i don't have a busy schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really super new to writing - especially in this fandom - so please let me know what you think! i'll try and update this weekly if i don't have a busy schedule. im trying to write eddie's daughter in a way that a parent looks at their child because this is mostly from his pov so far. if i change it up at anytime - which i plan to - the view on her would change ofc . ALSO ALSO this will get kinda sad so here's a warning for that .

eddie had grown up in derry . a town resting near thick woods and with a vast quarry of water , a town many don't know exists . sometimes he'd wished he'd left, run away to new york or one of the other big named cities in america. but he supposed that he was stuck there, living with his mother. 

she was an odd woman, sonia kaspbrak, one with thick, black curls and glassy eyes. She looked like a doll, a cabbage patch doll , with a rotund and soft face with gently freckled cheeks and lips round to match the rest of her spherical build. though, she was a scary woman despite her appearance - almost like a wolf hiding away in sheep's clothing. in comparison to his mother eddie was small-looking. where she was broad and soft, he was poky and slim. where her hair was black and thick, his hair was curly and brown - like his father . he'd not really known his dad , but he'd learnt enough to know he was a good man.

sonia was the one who introduced eddie to myra, his ex wife. an equally round woman with short blonde hair. she possessed a smile so wicked that eddie had to force himself to love her. and when he slipped the golden band on her ring finger on their wedding day, he felt the prison bars fall around him. and she reminded him of that everyday of his life, getting on at him about his asthma and his sleeping patterns and " oh eddie dear you know that much tv isn't good for you ". like a mother. like his mother. his life was monotonous, then, to put it simple . bland and flavourless , lacking that spark of excitement . his life was all the synonyms for boring in the thesaurus. everything was repetitive and grey besides one element . and that element , was richie tozier.

richie was an old childhood friend, turned childhood crush, turned adulthood crush. eddie liked his dark curls and broadened shoulders and big hands and the way they cradled his face. an affair - and a gay affair at that - had never been eddie's intention when he'd reconnected with richie through facebook ( of all places ). but when they were laid in bed together, richie's hand's cupping his cheeks, eddie smiled and knew he was where he was meant to be.

" i love you, " he'd whisper, lips near eddie's - his voice a loving hum in the silence of the room.

" i love you, too, " eddie replied in an equally soft tone. and he was relieved. because he didn't have to force it.

marrying richie was never in his plan either, and neither was leaving myra a sobbing mess in their living room. he felt guilty being so happy about something so wrong - an affair and divorce, how shameful. but when richie pulled him into a hold so tight, his guilt-driven crying ceased. he wasn't crying entirely for myra, though she was part of it, he was crying for the disappointment on his teen daughters face when he'd confessed what he'd done. she was just shy of her thireenth birthday when he told her, a hand on her shoulder and a concerned look on his face. she was upset, visibly, but she voiced her feelings of betrayl more.

" you've hurt mom, then, " she breathed, a breaking to her voice as she let herself process it all, " you're not leaving are you ? "

eddie thought thaliyah was a great kid, tough as leather and with a brain to match it ( eddie liked to think she'd inherited it from himself but he knew it wasn't true ). eddie loved his only daughter, her humor and her loud voice and her long brown hair and eyes - the perfect image of himself. mostly thaliyah was tall and shapeless - frail and thin looking, like her father - but her body held great character without the need of a unique figure. looking at her through the eyes of a father, she was bright and wonderful and colourful and loud - like a firework . she was a breath of fresh air in the fog that was myra. to say that thaliyah was the daughter of a spiteful woman and her shy husband, she was a miracle. it wasn’t often that such brilliant people came from such boring backgrounds. 

" of course i'm not leaving you , " eddie had replied and thaliyah instantly jumped at that .

" what about mom ? " she asked, tears in her brown eyes as she clutched the hem of her floral summer dress in her tight, pink fists. eddie remained silent as she cried.

without much of a social life, thaliyah was eddie's best friend for as long as she'd been alive. he'd confide in her and she'd confide in him, they shared so many happy memories. though in that moment he forgot about happiness.

he remembered focusing on her glinting earrings as he actively upset her with the news of his affair, said ears pierced in a rebellious spur one weekend and only visible by the hair she had tied back, only spindly strands falling to frame her cheeks. but after his affair, eddie assumed that he no longer deserved good things such as the happy memories with his daughter.

because just like the firework of a kid thaliyah was, she fizzled away into the bleakness of the night.


	2. calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuh two in one day because i'm feeling productive. it's a little slow moving for now but next chapter is where things get a bit more fast paced and exciting ! pinkie swear . tho the next chapter is also where things get a little bit sad so im sorry ahead of time . xo

it'd been a year and a half since his divorce, sometimes eddie counted the days. how many days had he finally found happiness? he always felt warm and content with the thought of his new life with richie and without myra. so when he woke up every morning he wouldn't shake the arms from around him like he once would. this morning, the early morning of the 15th of january, he found the arms around him and sank into their warmth. richie was already awake and there to greet him with a warm kiss, which he welcomed just as much as the arms around him. it was nice, having the simple morning routine of waking up to his alarm and shutting it off to merely sink into his husband's arms. his husband - god, it felt weird to say that. it'd been around three months since the two eloped in a semi-private service and eddie could revel in the warmth it gave him knowing that just three months ago he was joined to the man he loved forever. no prison bars this time.

" morning , " richie murmured, his breath was a cause for concern and eddie made a face to make that evident.

" your breathe is so gross, " he gave a faux gag, covering richie's mouth with his palm. though he meant no harm to his words, and richie saw, letting out a laugh at his words. " there's actually something wrong with you, ".

" don't say things like that, you might actually hurt my feelings, " richie's voice was always so rough in the mornings, a sort of undertone of gravel to it as he leaned over to make a grab for his glasses.

he always looked a little comical with his glasses, sort of wide-eyed and low-browed. but without them he looked weird, he didn't look like richie. eddie brought a hand up to touch the frame of richie's glasses that rested on his nose, tracing the small plastic bridge with a hum. the beige painted room, with records on the walls and the over-flowing laundry basket was still. eddie liked the slowness of mornings, how richie was too tired to crack any jokes and how he could lovingly watch his husband rub the sleep from his face before rising to get dressed. eddie watched him pull on his clothes and thought about how he wanted to stay home with richie, read his new material and watch old re-runs of the cancelled comedy shows richie liked. even though richie worked at home for the most part, writing jokes and green lighting the advertisements for his shows, he liked waking up with eddie. his excuse was that he was more productive in the mornings. richie had never been a good liar.

" is thaliyah awake ? " eddie had asked softly, rising to sit up against the headboard and grab his phone to check his emails.

richie was silent, listening to the young girls music, the tunes that she always played when she was doing her hair in the morning. he could faintly hear the girly pop through the walls of their old townhouse and gave eddie a firm nod. it was part of her ritual to play music every morning. eddie used to be miffed by it, scolding richie for buying her the big pink speaker their first christmas together, but he found it almost soothing at times. 

" either she's awake or there's a rave in our basement, " richie commented through a huffed breath, pulling his shirt over his head. eddie merely nodded back, deciding not to humour him this early.

" can you do breakfast this morning ? " eddie looked up from his phone now, getting up to go into the adjoined bathroom to brush his teeth and shower to take the fine layer of sweat from his skin.

richie hummed a response as he left their bedroom, leaving eddie to shower in peace ( for once ). as he passed his step-daughters room, richie knocked on the door - loud and hard enough to be heard over her music. the tune stopped abruptly, and there was a loud shuffling noise and what sounded like boxes being pushed out of the way. her door opened a slight crack and there was thaliyah's face staring up at richie. he always marveled at how he was a parent now, and how cool his kid was. sure, she didn't call him dad and she would do stupid things like sit on his glasses or borrow his jackets and return them burnt by cigarettes. but she was fourteen and learning. and he was stupid, too, at fourteen. 

" breakfast in five, " he said through a smile, then turned to go downstairs.

" 'kay , " she'd responded, disappearing back into her room - the music restarting. 

eddie had been adamant about receiving custody of thaliyah, it was both a protective father instinct, and a longing for her not to suffer as he had. he knew leaving her alone with her mother would do more damage than good – with the way she treated her husband as a stark example for that. the very idea of thaliyah living a childhood as equally shrouded as his own was something that made his stomach roll as a father - more specifically as her father. so he fought for his daughter. as it turned out, myra's temper in the court room had only convinced the people there to hand custody over to eddie. or at least partial custody, she still saw myra often - despite the fact that myra had moved a few towns over. eddie believed it was to spite him, to take thaliyah far away from him every other weekend and to have her to herself. but myra had admitted once in a very sheepish voice ( which sounded nothing like her, mind, all tiny and pathetic ) that the old house was too big and too lonely. eddie decided the bungalow suited her. he hated bungalows.

in the kitchen richie had been making breakfast, nothing too big since eddie was usually in a rush to get to work and thaliyah had a knack for barley touching her meals and gorging on snacks throughout the day. he flipped the pancakes in the pan with a soft hum on his lips and a dance on his hips. he had always been surrealy jolly in mornings since he'd married eddie and become a step-dad. he plated up the pancakes, saving the smaller ones for thaliyah, who happened to run down into the kitchen just as he was finished. she had on an outfit that richie didn't quite understand, a necklace over a t-shirt over another shirt with some black jeans, but he supposed he never was one to keep up with the fashion trends - that was bev's job.

" yours is on the pink plate, hon , " he said, getting the syrup out of the cupboard and putting it on the counter for her. she smiled and took her plate.

it was common for the three to sit at the table, so thats where he and thaliyah sat as they waited for eddie. said male came into the room wearing a white shirt and black tie combo, sitting at his seat where his pancakes already were. with a light compliment he kissed richie's cheek. they began to eat in relative silence before eddie turned to thaliyah.

" so, thal, what kind of plans have you got for today ? " he asked, using his knife to cut his pancakes into neat little squares which he used to soak up his butter before eating.

" nothing really, just school. i have an exam third period, " thaliyah spoke between a mouthful of pancake, syrup staining her chin as she looked between her dad and richie. " oh ! wait, i forgot to tell you there's this party tonight. i wanna go, ".

eddie was never a super controlling parent but when it came to parties he had to be a little cautious. especially now thaliyah was fourteen and probably getting all the more curious about alcohol and boys and other things he didn't even want to begin to think of his child doing. though, before he could ask a flurry of questions about said party it was richie who spoke up.

" i don't see why not, "

"rich - " eddie near gasped, turning to face him , " who's party is it thaliyah ? how far away is it ? "

" it's charlotte's party dad, i got the invite on monday and forgot to tell you, " she'd put her fork down, pulling up her phone to show him the details, " it's only a few streets down, i'll be fine. they're having a bonfire - and fireworks ! ".

" who's going to be there ? "

eddie eyed up the text with a firm face, it didn't seem bad. the message seemed to highlight very boldly that adults would be present and that alcohol was prohibited from the house. he could even recall meeting charlotte's mom a few times - tall, slim woman with curly hair, georgia or greta or something. he let out a sigh, either of annoyance at his daughter's tardy mention of the party or at the idea of a party as a whole.

" just some girls from school ! "

" fine, okay, " he finally came out with, followed by a victorious cry from thaliyah, " but richie's going to drop you off there and pick you up, ".

" why ? " thaliyah took her phone back now, turning it off and sliding it into the pocket of her jeans.

" yeah, why ? " that was richie then, his response to being thaliyah's uber for the night clearly spurring from his laziness.

" because i'll be at work and because thaliyah is fourteen years old, " it sounded hard, but eddie intended it to be. if he was soft on the pair they could usually work their way around things and get their own way. " thaliyah is not walking anywhere in the dark and you are going to be a responsible father, " .

" step-father , " thaliyah added quietly in the back .

" a responsible step-father, then , " eddie added, a roll of his eyes punctuating the statement. " and no boys ! " .

" dad ! " thaliyah near flushed with embarrassment at that , folding her arms. it was true she was growing up, but the boys at her school were all gross. this was derry not LA beachside. " of course no boys ! " .

they finished eating in relative-peace, the only thing disturbing it being thaliyah's phone going off every five minutes with messages about the party. she had a sudden air of excitement about her and that made eddie smile internally. he liked seeing her happy since she'd gotten over the divorce. it hadn't really hit her too hard - she was a mature kid, she understood - and he was grateful for that.

" anyway, i've got to go, " eddie announced, rising from his seat. he pecked richie's temple to say goodbye, the small kiss being more than enough now the honeymoon phase was over. " duty calls, " .

richie let out a small laugh at eddie's dry humor and stood to collect in the plates. thaliyah had left her pancakes for the most part, but richie was grateful she'd at least eaten one, he'd tried hard making those. eddie had straightened his clothes out and gone to get his coat and shoes. his coat was long, black and patterned faintly with small stripes that were barley visible unless you were close. thaliyah was at his side now, both leaving the house at the same time due to their schedules syncing up that way. she'd pulled on her pink peacoat and a grey scarf, winding it around her neck so the bitter winter wouldn't nip at her cheeks. eddie ruffled her hair as they both left the house calling a chorus of " bye love you ! " 's back to richie, to which he returned enthusiastically. the walk to the high school wasn't too far, so thaliyah never asked for a ride there, plus she liked to meet up with her friends so they could all walk together in their rainbow of different coloured coats. eddie had went straight to his car - a sleek black thing with a sign in the back with 'princess on board' from when thaliyah was younger ( richie liked to taunt that eddie was the princess on board, to which eddie would always protest ) - and started the engine instantly to warm himself up. the winter morning was bitter and he was feeling it in his bare hands and face already, tips of his ears red and mauled by cold. as he pulled out of their driveway, he took one last look at their house for the day and one last look at thaliyah. she looked up at him as she stepped from their porch and ambled down their garden. there was this faint sort-of glimmer of a grin on her face, a final wave was given to her father and then he was driving away. the morning fog enveloped the car and thaliyah longed to run after it, cling to the back bumper and stay with her dad all day. she'd always been close to her dad and the divorce only really bought the two closer. but he had work. she understood that, and so she turned back to walk the opposite direction down the street to meet her friends who were standing on the corner, waving her over. 

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to write eddie's daughter in a way that a parent looks at their child because this is mostly from his pov so far. if i change it up at anytime - which i plan to - the view on her would change ofc . ALSO ALSO this will get kinda sad so here's a warning for that . anyway hope u liked it ! xo


End file.
